One Night Upon a Blue Moon
by Oyuki
Summary: Duo and Hilde meet 10 yrs after their senior prom... uhh fluff and stuff and I have no idea where this came from! Slight language. I know the story is cliche, but hey! It goes into both POVs and present and future hopefully you'll figure it out! I did mar


Author's Note: This if will give you cavities. It came to me in a dream. I swear I must have been on crack when I dreamt this. Anyway, enjoy the sappiness. Oh! This thing ~ means that it's a flashback. They're remembering things.

One Night Upon a Blue Moon

By Oyuki

~ "Just look at her! She's so gross, her clothes her hair, just look!" said a blonde girl to her equally blonde friend as they both laughed.  
  
The object of their offensive comments walked beside them. Hilde hugged her books closer to her body and sped up. As she passed them she hung her head and tried not to look at them, but she failed. Everybody failed to not look at them. They were gorgeous!   
  
Hilde tried hard not to cry in front of everybody. She rushed into the bathroom and ran into one of the stalls. Once there she let her tears fall.   
  
"Why are you crying, Hilde? It's not as if this doesn't happen everyday? It's not as if it hasn't happened since you were in elementary school?" she said quietly to herself. Scolding herself she sighed and wiped her tears with the backs of her hands. Hilde took a few deep breaths to steady herself and got out of the stall.   
  
As she approached the sink she heard the tardy bell ring. "Shit, I'm late!" she cursed and she ran to her class half hoping, half praying that her Physics teacher wouldn't give her detention.   
  
Hilde ran through the halls and made it to her physics class just as the Mr. Machado walked in. She sighed mentally and sat in her desk.   
  
When the bell signaling the end of class rang, Hilde was all too happy to be out of there. When she stood up she felt a familiar heat at the back of her neck. As soon as she felt that the class started laughing and pointing at her. Hilde looked at the seat of her desk, she felt the tears come back.   
  
Someone had spilled black ink on her seat so she would sit on it. In that instant she did something she'd never done in any situation like that, she ran. Forgetting all her things she just ran, down the stairs, down the halls and out the wide school doors. She didn't know how long she ran. All she knew was that when she noticed where she was she was in front of her house.   
  
Hilde walked inside her house and cursed loudly remembering she'd left her things at shcool.~  
  
Hilde shuddered at the memory. She was currently applying her make up. Hilde had already applied midnight blue eyes-shadow on one of her lids and was in the process of applying it on the other one. When she did she put the finishing touch of a black eye-shadow right above her eyelash. The mascara would be one of the last thinks she would apply.   
  
Hilde had no need for a brow pencil, her eyebrows were the same color as her hair, a black with a bluish tint to it.   
  
"Hope you make everybody jealous tonight, Hilde," she said to her reflection as she slipped into her midnight blue dress. She adjusted it and turned around to look into the full length mirror on the other side of the room.   
  
Hilde wasn't surprised at what greeted her in the mirror, the sight was one of an extremely beautiful girl with a dress that would make even the oldest man in the world turn his head towards her and drool. As she looked in the mirror more memories of the past arose in her mind but with a shake of her head she chased them away.  
  
She still had a lot of things to do tonight...   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So Duo, got a hot date tonight?" asked BJ from his seat on a sofa.   
  
"Naw dude, it's my high school reunion in a couple of hours. I'm gonna see if I can hook up with any of the hotties I dated then!" replied Duo with his usual smirk.  
  
"What if they married, dude?"  
  
"That's not an obstacle, it makes no difference," he said laughing and turning back to the mirror.  
  
"Whatever," said BJ as he picked up a magazine and looked through it. He seemed to find what he was looking for and turned the magazine sides ways making a poster of some sort unfold. His eyes growing wide he said, "Damn! Have you seen this issue yet?"  
  
"No, it just arrived in the mail this morning. Why?" Duo said not turning around.  
  
"Come and see this one chick, she's hot!"   
  
"They all are, BJ!"  
  
"No dude, you gotta check this one out!"  
  
Duo turned and looked at BJ. With his eyebrow raised he said, "I will if you stop drooling on it." He walked to where his friend was sitting and took the magazine from him. As he looked at he magazine his expression changed. He admitted that she was perhaps one of he most beautiful girls yet to grace the cover of PLAYBOY, but he had the oddest feeling of having seen her before.   
  
"What, didn't like her?"  
  
"I did, it was just an odd feeling I had. But hey, wouldn't mind getting into her pants, huh?"  
  
"Hell no! So, Duo, what time is this reunion supposed to start?"  
  
"Eight, why?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.  
  
" 'Cause it's 7:30 and if you wanna get to San Francisco in time you better get your ass outta here," BJ said matter-of-factly.  
  
Duo dropped the magazine and headed for the door but stopped. "Well? Are ya coming or not, BJ?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hilde drove her silver BMW on the freeways of northern California. She was headed to San Francisco. As she drove more memories of that time haunted her, but this time she didn't chase them away.  
  
~ "Look at her hair! It looks like she cut in the dark, hahahaha!"  
  
"Maybe she's going bald, hahaha!"  
  
"Duo, look at her hair. Did you see what she was wearing? What a dork. Listen to this: Hey Hilde, going to the prom? It's only a few days away, you better get a date if you can find someone to go with! Hahahahaha!"   
Hilde paid them no attention. There was only a week left of high school, she could handle it. "I hope," she whispered.   
  
Little did Hilde know what Duo and his friends had in store for her.  
  
"No, seriously you guys. I think it's a great plan. Come on, do it. Please Duo, it will be so much fun," whined Relena.   
  
"Well... okay, but just because you asked princess," Duo said not looking at Relena but at her on-off boyfriend Heero Yuy. Duo smirked and walked away to find his victim.~  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So Duo, are you the same way as when you were in high school?" asked BJ in Duo's Ferrari.   
  
"Pretty much..." Duo said. It was a strange night for him. Ever since his invitation had arrived in the mail he'd been having weird feelings. Like the feelings he used to have way back in high school when he did something mean to that one chick... what was her name? Hillary? Hilly? Something like that.   
  
Hmm, they were going to the same hotel they'd had their senior prom in... Hilde, yeah! That was her name, what a sad excuse for a girl she was.  
  
~ 'Aha!' thought Duo as he spotted his victim. He walked until he was walking right by her side. "Hi, Hilde right?"  
  
'Oh my... the hottest guy in school is talking to me!' It was too much for her.   
  
"Hey, come on now... don't be like that. I want to be your friend! Jeez, I know it's kinda late in the year but I'm just being friendly."  
  
Hilde tried to ignore him, this was such a cliché. Good-looking guy talking to the geeky, nerdy girl. It must be a joke.   
  
"Come on, please?" he said with bug puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, what?" she asked quietly, suspiciously.  
  
Duo looked around then turned to her. "Tell you what, let's go somewhere to talk." He didn't wait for her answer but pulled her towards a door and led her outside.  
  
"Okay, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with me... do you?"  
  
"Uh... that's not funny!" she gasped and tried to walk away.  
  
"This isn't a joke! I would never do something like this as a joke, maybe you should get to know me better before you make assumptions."  
  
"Maybe you wouldn't do this as a joke, but I bet you sick friend Relena would! All of your friends would and they could convince you to do something like this!"   
  
"No Hilde! I'm making a real effort to get to know you before what could be the last day we see each other ever again and you're making it difficult. Please say you'll go to the prom with me?" he said and took her hand in both of his.  
  
As it was the custom in all of these cliché stories, Hilde said yes; Hilde had always liked the jock.   
  
"Great, give me your phone number and I'll call you to work out the details," he said smiling.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In another part of town, Hilde was remembering the exact same thing. She got off the freeway and continued on her way to the XoChItL Hotel. She drove a few more blocks and she reached the hotel's valet. She got out of her car and gave the keys to the young man whose eyes had bugged out of his head. Hilde smiled at him and walked to the doors.  
  
'Just like before,' she thought.  
  
~She was so excited. Duo had proved to be one of the good guys. He wasn't at all cruel, like his friends.   
  
He'd called her and they'd agreed that they would meet at the XoChItL Hotel where the prom would be held. She couldn't help it, but she had butterflies in her tummy.   
  
"I'm leaving, Rey!" she yelled as she stepped through the door.   
  
Hilde was dropped off at the door of the hotel. She was smiling broadly. She bought a new dress, midnight blue silk that left very little to the imagination; she'd gone to the stylist and had her hair done very nicely. She didn't look at all like the nerdy girl everyone was used to. For the first time in her entire life Hilde felt beautiful.  
  
Hilde sighed, she'd been waiting for Duo for over an hour and he hadn't shown up! It was then that she spotted the long braid of chestnut brown hair. She decided to surprise him and follow him.   
  
She finally saw him go into a dark corner of the room. She walked closer and stopped abruptly. Her face drained of color as she watched Duo and his best friend's girlfriend, Relena make out.   
  
Hilde turned around and resited her mantra, "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!" and headed to the ladies' room. After a half hour in the bathroom Hilde emerged. She walked to the crowded dance floor but didn't stop when Duo spotted her.   
  
He was dancing with Relena and he didn't see her, he probably didn't even remember she was supposed to be there... with him.  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow-motion from that moment on. Hilde walked across the dance floor looking at Duo, making eye contact for a second. Hilde finally made out to the lobby.   
  
An hour later she was home...~  
  
  
Duo walked into the hotel. Just like last time, except this time he probably wouldn't ditch his date. He barely remembered that night he was so drunk! What he did remember was that little make-out session with Relena Peacecraft... hehe, those were the days.   
  
He and BJ sat at a table while Duo scoped out the girls. Then he saw her! Her, the girl in the magazine. "BJ, BJ! It's her!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The model in the magazine, in PLAYBOY! Look, it's her!" he said tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Dude, it is her! Damn, I might just get some tonight! I'm--"  
  
"No, I saw her first! I'm gonna go talk to her," Duo said as he stood up and walked to her table.  
  
  
Hilde was bored out of her mind. She was ready to leave after an hour of being there. She was ready to leave when someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hi," he said. "I don't remember ever seeing you at school."  
  
Hilde instantly recognized the voice. 'Duo!' she thought.  
  
Not turning around she replied, "Oh really?"  
  
"Why don'tcha turn around and let me see ya!" he said.  
  
Hilde did and looked into Duo's eyes. He didn't recognize her! "You know, it's polite for people to introduce themselves," she said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
"I know, I remember you. I'm Hilde Schbeiker," she said with a small, sincere smile.  
  
Dou sputtered, "Hil-- Hilde? Oh! Oh, God, I didn't recognize you!"  
  
"I gathered that. So? How ya been? It's been what? Ten years?"  
  
"Okay, okay I have to say something to you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You-- you look great! You looked great in the centerfold, great."  
"Thank you," she said laughing at his articulateness.  
  
"Um... can I ask you why you posed for PLAYBOY?"  
  
"You just did, Duo," Hilde pointed out.  
  
"O--okay then, can you answer then?" Duo was sweating. He would never had imagined she would ever look that good behind the glasses, the braces and the bad clothes.   
  
"I don't know why, but the photographer was very convincing," she said as she smiled. "And it paid really well. Anyway, I'm gonna go now, this party is kinda boring." Hilde had never thought she'd see him again. He was so good-looking, that hadn't changed. She couldn't help but notice how her heart beat a little faster when she'd heard his voice.  
  
"NO! I mean no wait, um... where are you going?" he asked for the first time looking at her hand for any sign of some sort of commitment. Noticing none, he gave a small sign of relief.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"Why, this party is just getting started. Can you stay, just for a little while?"  
  
"Okay," she answered a little too quickly.   
  
"Uh, you wanna dance?"  
  
Hilde paled a little but soon regained her composture and said, "Sure."  
  
Duo led her to the dance-floor and once again memories flooded her senses but she pushed them back. She'd let go of the past a long time ago, what was bringing it back now.  
  
When a slow song came on Duo decided to be daring and held her close. He remembered prom night. He hadn't seen her that night but he was sure that she'd seen him. Hell, everybody had seen him dancing with Relena all night. He hadn't talk to Heero since that night. Maybe he would be here tonight.  
  
"Hilde?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said not taking her head off his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For ditching you that night."  
  
"I got over that a long time ago, Duo," she whispered.  
  
"Did you forgive me, though?"  
  
"No," she said simply.  
  
"Will you? I don't want to make excuses for what I did, that was the original plan you know? To ditch you, but I got drunk in the limo and then there was that drama with me, Heero and Relena. I'm sorry, I don't even remember if you were there... here."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Duo. I know that you weren't as 'upset' about it after it happened, but at least you want me to forgive you. I do, I really do."  
  
"I--," he started.  
  
"Shh... you don't have to say anything."  
  
"It's been ten years, but can we start over? Please?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
  
"Hi, Hilde right?"  
  
"Yes, Duo... right?"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me, sometime?" Duo asked shyly.  
  
"I'd love to," she said and blushed.   
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
AN: I have no idea where this came from... o_~. It didn't turn out as good as I expected, oh well! Please read and review and no flames!   



End file.
